Ria
"You known i can't do that... Sora... Thank you." -- Ria's last words to Sora (KH II) Ria vi Piria is the main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts: Symphony. Ria is the 3rd Princess of Piria. She is the original persona of Xira. Quotes Symphony *''"Yeah... But I have to re-hide the Fragarachs before that."'' *''"Hehehe. I won't tell you that!"'' *''"Huh? Uh... well... That's true..."'' *''"I already said. I can't tell you..."'' *''"Waaaa! I'm sorry!"'' Kingdom Hearts II *''"As soon as I entered the area, I noticed two things: the hot air and the foul smell of sulphur. What made the hot springs so hot? I thought the answer could be found underground. Driven by curiousity, I entered a nearby cave and descended into an area that seemed to be from another world. The bad air made me dizzy in this dark and moist cave, but I continued onward. Suddenly, a hude blast of steam appeared directly in my path! I realized that these steam blasts appeared to occur at regular intervals. I managed to time my progress, and made it past the steam without being cooked like a lobster. Deeper inside, I found a small pond of steaming water. A fountain of hit water rose from this pond. I was getting annoyed by the high humidity and the poor visibility, and my underwear was riding up. I still don't know why, but I decided to take my aggression out on the fountain in front of me. With a mighty swing of my hammer, I brought it down squarely on top of where the waer was spouting from. Unbelievably, the water stopped gushing from that spot, and the steam cleared up a bit! My fit of rage had allowed me to progress more easily! I was cheered up by this, and concentrated on clearing up my view by hitting more geysers."'' *''"Oh no... It's not your fault, Sora. It was my fault..."'' *''"Oh no... Sora... Are you going to leave me as well?"'' *''"Oh no... I guess my power is only making people unhappy."'' *''"Then why are you leaving!?"'' Boss Ria HP: 3500 '''DUR: '''300 She takes giant swings with it and if she catches you, she'll repeat, doing quite a bit of damage total. If she Guards, you do 1/10 of your normal amount of damage. She'll Chain Spark and Heal Spell. She can also use her Special Ability, which costs her 10 DUR, to quickly and repeatedly stab at you, much like her keyblade, Zestiria. Whatever you do, DON'T jump over her unless you can jump REALLY far. If you don't want to take my advice, then try it and see what happens. For people with low speed, just stick close to her and Guard every time and make sure your timing is right, or you'll block for about 40 damage or more than 110 for every critical. Break her spear, I guess, for a "Zestiria" attack card. Trivia and Notes *It is speculated that she and Sora might have been in some form of romantic relationship due to his rather extreme change in personality following Ria's death.